Extinction
by heroman45
Summary: Buu eats Darkseid. Everything dies.


So, I originally posted this 2 or 3 years ago as a three-part episode of Superhuman Fight Club. As you can tell by looking at my story page, that story is very much dead. However, I have been asked to bring this back and put it up on my fanfiction page. All three chapters have been shoved together into one package, as they were and completely unedited. For my long-time readers, this is not up to the writing level I am currently at, this is me without several years' worth of experience. But hey, if anyone actually still enjoys this, awesome! Happy day after Halloween everybody!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PART 1:**

I carefully peaked through my binoculars, gazing at the crimson figure, crouching by a tree.

'Target acquired."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? After all, she hates us."

"To be fair, a lot of people hate us."

"Of course, it's a good idea. I came up with it."

"Says the guy who decided to nuke the hulk… several times."

"We got away."

"Only after he ripped our head off… twice."

"Okay, if you don't have anything positive to say, then I'm just gonna ignore you." With that I began to slowly sneak toward my target. As a stealthy and majestic jungle cat sneak upon the humble bunny rabbit, I drew closer. It wasn't difficult, I'm a ninja, and she was completely focused on her meditation, or whatever kind of freaky voodoo she gets up to. Finally, I was within twenty feet of her, still completely unnoticed, I knew that to get what I wanted I would need to use the greatest of charm and tact.

"HEY SCARLET!"

"GAH!" yelled Wanda Maximoff, otherwise known as the Scarlet Witch. As she jumped to her feet, the tree was enveloped in a scarlet aura and winked out of existence. She spun around, and saw me poking my head out from behind my hiding tree.

She looks really hot when she's angry.

"Deadpool!" she roared. Reaching out her hand towards me. Suddenly a grenade I had in my pants went off, sending me hurtling forward, sliding face first across the ground until I came to rest at her feet.

"Owie"

"I repeat, this is a bad idea."

Ignoring the useless freeloaders, I looked up at the furious witch. "What's up Scarlet?" I asked casually, or tried to, I think that grenade had blown up my nuts so my voice may have been a little high pitched.

Wanda stared at me for a second. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't morph you into a mouse and feed you to a snake."

"…Umm… I can't be a mouse… because our new boss man would not be happy about me intruding on his territory." This did not seem to qualify as a good reason. Her eyes narrowed further and she grit her teeth.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Oh shit! Single word sentences! Abandon all jokes!"

"Listen Wanda, I need a favor. I need you to give me X-ray vision." Wanda's rage was now mixed with several hints of confusion.

"X-Ray vision?" she asked, clearly curious despite the fact that she knew she probably didn't want to know.

"Yeah!" I replied, I knew I had to sell this really well, otherwise I would be hurt so bad I would long for the Hulk's gentle touch. "You see, if I had X-ray vision, I would be able to do a whole bunch of cool stuff: Look for buried treasure, help find hidden bombs, detect and stop terrorists… It would make me a great force of justice and protection for this fine country!"

Wanda stared at me for a few moments, then the confusion cleared off of her face.

"You just want to be able to see through peoples clothing, don't you?" she deadpanned.

"Busted."

"Uh…Noooooooooo." I tried to make puppy dog eyes, but it wasn't working through my mask. She was turning away, sending a clear signal that she was done with me and wanted me gone. I reached out and grabbed her cape. But I pulled too hard and ripped it, sending her tumbling to the ground. While lying there she turned to look at me.

She was looking really hot again, and her eyes just seemed to scream 'you're a dead man.'

"You're finished, Deadpool." She whipped out her deadly fingers of doom and pointed them right at me, "Get lost!" I felt myself pulled off the ground into the sky. I also felt a wind whipping around me as some kind of portal appeared and sucked me in, and then closed behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about twenty minutes of hurtling through a void I crashed into a building. Well, through the roof actually. It was painful, but not too bad considering I had probably just been thrown into a different dimension… or something. Not completely sure on that; the whole magic thing is pretty freaky-deaky.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of the rather comically Deadpool shaped hole I had left in the floor. Looking around I saw a bunch of men and women dressed in white robes. They were all staring at me in dread.

"I think we're in a church." I knew what that meant.

"Hello priestesses" I greeted. Grinning visibly through my mask. This was apparently the wrong thing to do as everyone suddenly ran away screaming.

"Rude."

"You said it." I muttered. Looking around, it was, in fact, a church, or a shrine, or some kind of religious thingy. This wasn't important, as my eyes were drawn towards an alter in the middle of the room, sunlight coming through the hole in the ceiling was causing something to glitter.

"Oooooh, Shiny!" I ran forward and picked up the shiny thing: it was a ball.

An orange ball.

An orange shiny ball.

An orange shiny ball that had a three red stars on it. I stared at it. It felt familiar. Like something I had known before, even though I'd never seen it before in my life. It spoke to me, and it said:

Plot device.

I grinned. I suddenly knew where I was, and what I was going to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had done it. It had taken me: eight months, three arms, several knives, twenty-three chimi-changas, a gun, one wacky night in Vegas, lots of blood, and more than a few tears. But I had done it; I had gathered the seven shiny orange balls from around the world. As I placed them together. I spoke the words some green alien guy had told me to.

"Eternal Dragon, by you name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

Storm clouds gathered and in a flash of light a giant green dragon appeared in the sky.

"I HAVE COME. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

I hesitated; I had spent all this time gathering these magic balls that apparently grant wishes without actually thinking what it was I was going to wish for. You see there were only three things that really drove me in life: money, women, and fighting things. Well I had already gotten two of those. I was being paid a royalty by Sturm and Drang for all the stuff he had happening to me, I had already met this fabulous blonde who was obsessed with guns in this world, so that just left…

"I WISH FOR THE MOST EPIC FIGHT EVER!"

The Dragon's eyes glinted red for a moment. "It is done." He announced, and disappeared. I disappeared too, the world going dark, as I was once again hurtling through the void.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shenron reached through the cosmos. Extending his will across the boundaries of dimensions, he grasped a pink blob that had been lying dormant in a soul-cleansing machine for years.

Perhaps he should not have touched it. But that is not who Shenron was. He granted the wish of those who summoned him, regardless of the folly.

The power the human known as Uub had been granted was copied and placed into the blob. Slowly, the blob became animated, life returning to it for the first time in four years. Then the great dragon pulled. Dragging, the creature from his own realm, and pushing him far across space and through bounds of reality, to a plane of existence where nobody knew to fear the name Majin Buu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blob floated in the midst of space. Slow squirming and reforming as it began to take shape. A single red eye opened on its side, and the squirming ground to a halt. Then in a burst of rapid expansion it formed into a pink humanoid.

Buu blinked, and looked down at himself. He was alive. He concentrated and a pair of white pants appeared on his legs, as well as his monogrammed belt. Personal need taken care of he looked up and around. His eyes immediately drawn to a planet.

It was a big planet. Massive red plumes of heat and energy surged upwards from the giant factories that covered the surface. A ruined world that had managed to destroy itself.

Well that was no fun; he should lend them his master touch. Show them what real ruin looked like.

As he descended upon the world, he saw that he was not going go unwelcomed. The armed forces of planet Apokolips detected had detected the magically distortion above their planet and took to the skies. The green and gold beings called parademons were notorious for wiping out entire worlds while serving their master. Buu was notorious for doing the same thing for fun.

The parademons attacked first, their weapons unleashing a barrage of golden beams towards the puny intruder who dared to approach the planet of the Dark God. Buu simply laughed and kept flying, the attacks simply passing through his body as harmlessly as a bullet through water.

Charging energy into his forehead tentacle, a single pink blast burst forth from the tip, striking the closest Parademon. The energy then leapt from one parademon to the next, rapidly enveloping the entire force. In a flash they all vanished, leaving nothing but a floating collection chocolate, cookies, and jawbreakers.

The djinn followed up, by inhaling with the force of a tornado, sucking up every last bit of food and chomping on them to his heart's content. The Parademons were not killed by the initial transformation, and instead were forced to experience pure terror as they were chewed up and eaten. The monster burped contently before flying off to look for more victims.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, watched with growing fury as the screens continued to display the widespread destruction of his domain. This demented, gummy creature was slaughtering his army. His parademons swarmed the creature, only to be eaten en mass. The various monstrous creatures his scientists created were flattened in seconds. The various worker slaves on the planet would be terrorized briefly for the creature's amusement before ending up as food. It was appearing more and more likely that he would have to step in himself to confront this alien threat. With a snarl, he turned towards his son Kalibak.

"Tell Granny Goodness to deploy the Furies, I want this creature captured or killed. Have Desaad prep his lab, we have never encountered a being like this before. We should learn what we can of it before disposing of the body." The shaggy, ape-like creature nodded before lumbering out of the room.

The ruler of Apocalypse turned back towards the screen just in time to witness several of his warships being knocked out of the sky in a series of bright pink explosions. With a scowl, he turned his back on the destruction and started towards the exit. He did not come as far as he had by taking chances, this creature might well defeat the Furies. He would be wise to personally oversee the fight.

As he began making his way towards the conflict zone he decided. If the Furies fell, it would be time to make his presence be felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only three members of the Furies were present on the planet when Kid Buu launched his attack. The rest had been deployed on missions to further Darkseid's agenda across the galaxy. The women were unconcerned though, they were Darkseid's elite, feared across many worlds as harbingers of his wrath. Besides, how difficult could it possibly be too kill some living pink goo?

Lashina, the leader of the furies, readied her twin whips, priming their electrical shocks to deliver the most painful and lasting of kills. Her enhanced physical capabilities would easily overpower this invader.

She turned to her two companions, Stompa, a woman capable of causing earthquakes just by stomping her feet, and Mad Harriet, a crazed woman armed with claws capable of slicing through steel like it was butter. Lashina nodded to the pair, signaling it was time to kill. They moved out from the barracks to intercept the invader.

The trio barely made it through the door when a warship crash-landed in front of them, nearly flattening Lashina. Two other ships crashed into a nearby factory, the resulting explosions indicating that there was no chance of any survivors. The furies glanced upward to see the creature was standing atop a ruined building, laughing his head off at the carnage he was responsible for. Suddenly his laughter cut off, and it made a strange groaning noise.

"Hhhnn…" the blob disappeared in a flash, reappearing in front of the trio and staring at them with a creepy grin. All three jumped back, startled at the sudden movement. Stompa recovered first, launching herself forward and delivering a kick that would break the Richter scale. The force of the blow splattered the genie across the landscape, destroying his body entirely.

"Ha! That weakling was the one causing all this trouble? It appears Granny Goodness and Desaad need to increase the level of troops they create for Lord Darkseid, their poor quality is the only reason that the Parademons could have lost so badly." Harriet began to mumble to herself, disappointed about not being able to stab anything. Lashina walked over towards a piece of the goo, examining it. It had seemed far too simple, for all the trouble it caused.

Hovering above his servants, Darkseid agreed, watching the pink goo through narrowed eyes. The abilities that the creature displayed gave no indication that it should be taken out so easily. He doubted it was over.

The dark god didn't have to wait long. Maniacal laughter filled the air as the goo started to wriggle, across the battlefield, the various pile of slime began to bulge. The laughter multiplied as the pieces began to form into duplicates of the creature. In seconds, there were hundreds of them, pointing and laughing at the three woman who had gone to fight them.

Harriet let out a delighted yell as she charged forwards, her claws slashing wildly through as she dashed through the Buu's ranks. When she reached the far side of their pack, she turned to observe her handy work. Her smile was met with an energy blast to the face, splattering her brain and skull against the ground. The headless body stood for a moment before collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut.

Stompa roared with anger and charged forward, intent on vengeance. A quick blast of pink energy turned the berserker woman into an egg, which was promptly stomped on. Lashina had watched with growing horror as her two colleagues were cut down, realizing just how badly they were outclassed. As one, the army of evil djinns turned towards her, and evil smile on their faces. Lashina swung her whips towards the two closest of the Buus, cleaving them both in half in a burst of electricity. Before she had time to attack any others, all of the Buu's launched beams of yellow energy. Dozens of blasts collided with her body, disintegrating the warrior entirely. By the time the energy volley was finished there was no trace of her left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BATTLE MUSIC- DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS, DISTURBED

Darkseid had seen enough. The creature's regeneration abilities were remarkable, once he had killed it and turned it over to Desaad, he would see if the scientist could incorporate those abilities into the Furies when he brought them back to life. However, he only needed one…

The burst from the Omega Beams took the Buus by surprise. The red lasers ricocheted between them, erasing them from existence. The sole survivor of the attack blinked in shock as the many pieces of him were vaporized, unable to reform. He glared upward towards the source of the beams, a stone-faced man covered in dark blue armor. The two monsters stared at each other for a moment before Darkseid descended to land directly in front of the magical being.

"I am Darkseid, ruler of this planet. What manner of creature are you to attack my planet and think you can get away without consequence?"

"Me Buu… kill you!" Buu leapt up to punch the Dark Gods face, grinning manically. Darkseid brought his own fist up to meet the genies'; the impact leaving a massive crater and blowing off Buu's arm.

. The evil blob of jelly quickly reformed the limb and teleported behind his target, smashing his opponent with all sorts of punches and kicks. Darkseid turned to face the genie, not even feeling the blows. Watching the creature punch his chest for a few seconds. He lifted his hand and backhanded Buu's face. Buu's body crumpled in on itself, his head resting snuggly between his kneecaps.

With a pop, he was back to normal. Whipping his arm around, Buu launched an energy blast into the God's face, making him stumble backwards. Darkseid snarled. The cretin's energy blasts were far more powerful than its physical strength. To actually make him FEEL a blow…

Annoying insect.

Darkseid lashed out, the blow knocking the genie's head right off of the body. The head flew away, laughter fading into the distance. The main body stilled, reaching up it patted its hand around the stump of its neck, finding what it was looking for it reached into the stump. With a tug, another head popped out of the body, this one laughing just as much as the last. The head tentacle writhed, whipping forward to fire a pink beam. The beam hit Darkseid dead on.

And bounced back, straight back into the startled genie. Buu remained as a gumball for all of half a second before he shifted back, looking far less happy.

"So transforming your body is a useless endeavor. I wonder how well your mind will hold up." Darkseid commented, then launched a mental attack, intent on breaking Buu's mind to subdue him

Darkseid's mental powers are vast; he had conquered the minds of countless lesser insects before. But Buu's mind was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There was little that could be called a mind. All that could be found was a gaping pit of hunger, insanity, and thirst for destruction. There was no reason why he wanted these things, just desire. There was nothing to control, not a single weakness or flaw that could be exploited to incapacitate the wretched little creature. Darkseid found himself out of options, none of his attacks could contain the monster, and if he just vaporized it he wouldn't be able to study it. Though if it kept blowing up his planet, he would have no choice but to finish it off.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Darkseid was wrenched out of Buu's mind by the massive beam of blue light. Throwing himself aside on instinct alone, he barely dodged the attack. He glanced behind him to see the beam strike one of his slave population centers, disintegrating the entire place in an instant.

That tears it. Time to disintegrate the little freak.

"I had hoped to keep you alive in order to bolster my forces, but maybe I'll be just lucky enough for there to be a few small pieces of you left over when I'm done!"

The Omega Beams shot forth from Darkseid's eyes, racing towards Buu at an incredible speed. Buu leapt sideways to avoid the beam, clearly remembering what it had done to his copies. The mad creature contorted his body like a liquid as beam chased after him. He kept shifting every way possible as he struggled to make sure no part of his body was exposed to the attack.

Buu teleported, jumping out of the path of the beam and to reappear beside Darkseid. Before the genie had time to attack, the beam reversed directions and headed towards him once again. Buu took to the sky, firing off energy blasts in an attempt to block the lasers. Still the beams continued plowing through the energy attacks, intent on destroying Buu.

Right before the blast finally caught up, Buu desperately ripped his arm from his body and threw it aside. The Omega Beam impacted, using up all its energy to disintegrate the mad pile of goo. But in seconds, the discarded arm had reformed into another Buu.

Darkseid groaned to himself, the cretin had survived another one of his attacks. Buu had landed on a broken warship and was pounding his chest like and ape and yelling into the air.

Darkseid was starting to get really pissed off.

The god stomped forwards, planning on crushing the nuisance with his bare hands. He only got halfway before he felt a couple pairs of hands grabbing onto his back. Looking over his shoulder, there were two more Buus latched onto him. Before he had a chance to retaliate, the pair released their full power into narrow beams of energy directly into his eyes.

The Dark God roared with pain as the powerful energy blasts slammed into one of the more vulnerable parts of his body. Another burst of Omega energy freed him for the creatures latching on, then he turned towards where he could still hear the original laughing.

"ENOUGH! Prepare to experience your worst nightmare!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkseid's Omega Sanction slammed into Kid Buu before the djinn even realized it was being yelled at.

In a flash of red light, the world around him disappeared. To be replaced with…

Nothing.

An empty world, no, an empty universe, there was absolutely nothing around him. Buu pushed his senses to the maximum, but couldn't feel any energy at all. He was all alone, surrounded by nothing but blackness. There were no people too kill anywhere, no fun to be had. There wasn't even food to eat.

No food to eat….

No food to eat!

NO FOOD!

Unleashing every single bit of power he had, Majin Buu began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkseid panted to himself, waiting for his eyes to heal. It would only take a few moments, even when the Justice League had stabbed his eyes out, they had returned to normal shortly after he had been forced back to his home planet. The pain wasn't unbearable.

But the humiliation! To think he had been pushed so far by an inferior being yet again! He was a God! A living deity with the incomparable power of the Omega Effect at his command! Yet some puny pink goo had actually managed to injury him!

The ruler of Apocalypse was disgusted with himself. He needed to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. He needed to become more powerful, so powerful that nobody in existence could challenge him!

Maybe if he attacked Earth again. He could find a way to use the Kryptonian or the Amazon, absorb their strength into his own… but no, it would not be wise to attack that place again so soon. It had not worked the first time so he would need a new plan. He could not allow himself to appear weak before his people; doing so could give someone ideas that he was vulnerable. Which would not be tolerated.

Darkseid slowly turned and left, his feet leaving the ground as he slowly glided back towards his palace. Calming himself with the thought of his ultimate goal: The Anti-Life Equation. Everything came back to it, his desire for power, for control, for his vision of a perfect universe. He needed to find it, once he did he would be able to turn off the free will of every sapient being in the universe, and finally bring for the order he so longed for.

The Dark God looked over the damage the battle had cause as he slowly flew back to his palace. Over a dozen war factories destroyed, thousands of Parademons and workers slaughtered, and three Furies needing either resurrection or replacement. He would allow Granny Goodness a short time to search for new candidates, if she failed to find any, the old trio would have to come back. His armies were demoralized now, two defeats in a row, first from the Justice League and now from the genie.

Perhaps another attack on Earth was warranted after all, as a way to restore moral. This time though, he would bring all of his forces to bare, and make sure the hero population of the planet was completely destroyed. The Kryptonian though, he would instead be taken and experimented on. If his mind could be bent, he would make an extraordinary asset for his army.

A slight tremor in the air made Darkseid pause. His eyes now mostly healed, he turned to look behind him, back towards the sight of the battle. The air shivered once more, coming back from that direction. The Dark God stared at the spot the creature had vanished.

A distortion in the air was now visible, and small sparks of power seemed to flying around it. Darkseid narrowed his eyes, considering what could have caused it. Was it some strange side effect of mixing the Omega Effect with the creature's magic? Residual power left over from the Omega Sanction?

Then the planet began to shake.

A tremendous wave a power came from the distortion, so much power that the planet itself was struggling to handle it. The sparks had changed into massive bolts of pink lightning, huge bolts of power that shattered everything they came in contact with. The blasts arced off in every direction, destroying buildings, and blowing holes in the ground. The winds picked up to hurricane force, pushed away from the area with great force. Darkseid just watched, unsure whether his Omega Effect would help or hurt the situation. The earthquakes spread, buildings all around Apokolips were collapsing, destroying valuable resources and workers. Darkseids face contorted into a scowl, his rage at both the destruction and his inability to stop it growing every second.

A faint sound started from the center of the whirling storm of destruction, like a distant scream. Little by little it grew louder, from a whisper to a dull roar, to a scream capable of shattering glass. Darkseid's eyes narrowed. Could it be…? The air cracked.

In a burst of light, a hole was ripped through dimensions; the enraged face of Buu could be seen, glaring outward. The child-sized djinn's eyes were alight with pure madness and hatred. Rapidly, he began to force himself through the crack his body flowing and distorting until he stood outside the crack.

The holes across his arms and chest created a gigantic cloud of steam, one that eventually spread out so far that the Dark God was covered. Thus, the battle resumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buu was excited. He rarely got a challenge like this, it had only every happened twice before.

It was time for some real fun.

Lifting one hand to the sky, the genie let loose an attack that it had only fired off one time in the past, way back on earth. In a matter of seconds, millions of tiny pink ki blasts flew up into the air. The blasts flew off around the globe, one for each living member of the population. The blasts were all incredibly weak, nowhere near powerful enough to kill any true threat. But that was not the intent.

Less than 30 seconds after Buu had returned from where he had been banished, his extinction attack punched through the hearts of every worker, every slave, and every Parademon on the planet. The more powerful beings capable of either dodging or surviving the attack looked around in shock as the planets population dropped to only a few dozen before they could react.

Now the big guy looked really mad.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Darkseid launched himself forwards, crashing into the djinn and pummeling it into a fine mist. Every time Buu tried to reform, he was smashed apart once more, thrown in every direction.

Eventually Buu had enough and tried to force himself down the Dark God's throat. But before he could make any real progress, Darkseid's Omega Effect forced him out and right into the path of another fist. Buu finally managed to reform, dodging a haymaker by squishing his head down into his chest. Then Buu launched his head tentacle, wrapping it around Darkseid's throat in an attempt to choke him out.

Instead Darkseid grabbed the head tentacle, ripped it off, threw it to the side, and blasted the djinn in half. Instead of reforming, Buu regenerated into two separate entities, launching a blindingly fast counter attack with a combination of energy blasts and high speed punches.

As fast as Darkseid was, Majin Buu is faster still. Darkseid soon found himself on the defensive, attempting to block the energy attacks that seemed to be crashing into him from eight different directions at once. Still though, they lacked the power of the charged beam that had been fired earlier, and while painful, they were not enough to bring down a God.

It took him a while, but he was eventually able to get his hands on the two laughing lunatics. With a cry he slammed them back together in a massive thunder clap, splattering them in pieces. Like every time before, the pink blobs formed together into a mist that took the shape of the tiny genie. He was laughing his head off, amused by this new game. Darkseid snarled, preparing to fire up his Omega Beams. Before he could fire though, the djinn teleported.

Lacking a target, the Dark God hurriedly looked around, turning behind him just in time to see another blue beam approaching. He threw himself to the ground to avoid it, barely dodging the attack. A second later a foot broke through from underground, slamming into Darkseid's stomach. Darkseid was lifted several feet off the ground, coughing from the force of the blow. Before he had the chance to recover Buu teleported above him, slamming him back into the ground.

The djinn launched himself into the sky, laughing the whole way. When he got high enough, he aimed downwards and let loose a volley of hundreds of explosive blasts. Before they even all landed, the djinn teleported back down to try and pummel the stone faced ruler while he was still distracted by the light show. Darkseid returned fire with the Omega beams, but Buu had already learned how to deal with that technique. He detached several parts of his body to avoid the blast and then flew in again.

Darkseid back fisted the genie way and charged in, machine gunning his fists so fast a normal man wouldn't even be able to see the blows connect. Buu was reduced to little more than dust before reforming once more. The genie fired a transformation blast from its tentacle, laughing with glee as it slammed into Darkseid. Instead of transforming though, Darkseid shrugged off the blast and retaliated with an Omega Beam.

Buu was far too close this time, he didn't have time to react. Instead the beam slammed into him, completely disintegrating him. Not a trace of the creature left had survived the blast. Darkseid watched the spot where the creature had disappeared, looking for any sign that it had survived. He focused all his senses in front of him, determined to end any reformation with an Omega Beam

Then something splattered against the back of his head.

Darkseid was completely caught off guard when his body was engulfed in a wave of pink slime. The slime wrapped around him, paralyzing him, preventing him from using any of his power. With a flash of horror, he realized he could feel himself being absorbed. Darkseid desperately tried to figure out what had happened.

The tentacle!

The damned head tentacle! He had thrown it away without even thinking! There he was nothing he could do though. His body was numbing, his powers fading. There was nothing he could do.

Within seconds, the Dark God was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buu sighed in delight. Absorbing that guy felt wonderful.

Buu froze, his body was tingling. Rapidly his mind began to fill with thoughts and memories. His body began to brim with power. What was this?

The mad genie's mind and body began to transform.

Buu tripled in size, muscles bulging all over his body. His skin rippled as Darkseids armor sprouted out of his body. His head tentacle doubled in length and thickness.

But more distinctly, his eyes began to change. The wild madness in them deepened and refined itself, forming into a look of cold calculated insanity.

Darkseid's considerable intellect sharpened his mind. Told him things. It told him of a place. Another earth, full of powerful heroes for him to do battle with. The evil djinn God smiled, he was about to have the most fun he likely would ever experience in his entire existence. Plans began to shape in his mind, plans that even the old Darkseid would have considered insane. But now, this new Buu, he would take these plans and make them real. And all of reality would suffer for it.

Buu laughed, a mad laugh, made all the worse by the sheer intellect behind it. The dark djinn took flight, casually throwing a small ball of dark purple energy over his shoulder. Then the monster vanished, warping through space to his next playground.

Behind him, Apokolips vanished in a giant flash of light. There were no survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PART 2:**

Saturn. One of the largest planets in Earth's solar system, named after the Roman King of the Titans. One of the moons was even named after this fact, called Titan. Unknown to most of humanity though, is that this moon is home to a true Titan, Thanos.

The Mad Titan sat on his throne, staring at the Infinity Gauntlet on his arm. Slowly, reverently, he reached to it and slid the last Infinity Gem into place.

After years of searching, he had finally restored his ultimate weapon, the glorious key to omnipotence. He could finally defeat the champions of the Earth and continue his quest to obtain absolute power. He would make an offering of death so great that he would finally win the hand of Lady Death. A predatory smile graced the Titans lips; there was absolutely nothing and no one that could stop him now.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

Thanos glanced around at the unexpected sound, standing up and calmly bringing the Infinity Gauntlet up to bare.

A dark purple beam shot out of the shadows, striking his arm. The Eternal let out a cry of pain as his arm flew from his body, skidding across the ground and taking the gauntlet with it. Thanos clutched the bleeding stump, trying to staunch the blood loss. A figure appeared before him, a pink creature clothed in black armor.

"WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME? I AM –UUUGGHHH!"

Thanos jolted, staring uncomprehendingly down at the fist buried in his stomach. He attempted to speak again, but all that came out of his mouth was a dribble of blood. His eyes bulged with pain as the fist slowly started twisting within his body. The pink creature smiled and waved his finger at the Titan.

"No need to get all angry. You should be proud, you have brought together a weapon that shall serve the most powerful being in the galaxy. As a reward, you shall be the first being in this solar system to die by my hand. Don't worry, all those heroes of Earth that have plagued you for so long, they'll be joining you in the afterlife quite soon."

Thanos let out a low growl, bringing both of his hands up around his killer's throat.

"Still some fight left in you?" the creature chuckled. "How interesting. I might be better off absorbing you … No… No. I said I would kill you and I shall keep my promise. Here, I shall finish you with an old favorite of mine, BIG BANG!"

Thanos' torso disintegrated in a flash of blue light. The legs remained standing for a moment before falling backwards onto his former throne.

As the world faded around him, Thanos felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned and saw that Lady Death had found him. She led him away, easing the mad titan to his final resting place.

Thanos sighed; he had finally joined with the mistress of death. It was with a feeling of contentment that Thanos left the mortal plain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Majin Buu stepped over the body, turning towards his reason for coming to this barren place: the Infinity Gauntlet.

A marvelous thing, the gauntlet, a device capable of bending reality itself to his will. The djinn stretched his arm down to the floor, inserting it inside the gauntlet. His arm expanded, filling the gem-studded glove now secured firmly to his arm. The mad grin on his face grew as the power of the device surged through his body, flooding his mind with whispers of power he had never even dreamed.

Buu frowned; the gauntlet was everything he had hoped. But it was dangerous, if someone somehow managed to get ahold of it and turn it on Buu.

"How can I prevent this from ever being used on me in the future?" He mused; he had claimed great powers before, only to lose them. He would not allow it to happen again.

Buu poured through Darkseid's mind, searching for any thoughts or ideas that would ensure his complete control of the weapon. But no matter where he searched, the God's mind focused solely on the Anti-Life Equation. That wouldn't be of use, not with…

Or maybe it would.

Buu brought the gems to bear, focusing every drop of their power into bending reality around him. A black mist began to slowly form around the gauntlet, crackling with power. The mist wrapped around the glove, solidifying on it. When the fusion was complete the gauntlet's golden surface was covered with the black symbols of a long extinct race. The djinn smiled at the new weapon he had created, one far more powerful than either of the parts used to make it.

The Anti-Life Equation and the Infinity Gauntlet were now one.

Darkseid's mind was finally sated, finally having achieved its goal. Buu then felt the Dark God's mind switch tracks, now that he had what he always wanted, he could go after the second of his desires. Revenge on the Kryptonian who had dared to challenge and defeat him.

First stop: Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Flash took another bite of his burger, looking over Batman's shoulder. He got the distinct feeling his presence was annoying the Dark Knight. But who cares, he annoys lots of people.

"Seriously though" said Flash through his mouthful of burger, "How is it not a good thing the Darkseid's planet blew up?"

"It's not the fact that the planet blew up Flash, the problem is we don't know who did it. Whoever did it must have been very strong if they defeated Darkseid. We need to find out whether or not they could be a threat to us. What if Darkseid escaped? He might come here, hoping to control a new planet."

"Bats, you really need to chill out. I mean, chances are a Parademon or something was playing around with the Hellspores and blew everything up. Besides, without his army is Darkseid really that much of a threat? Remember that time I stabbed him in the eye with a crowbar? If I tried the same thing on Superman, I'd break the crowbar. Now can we get back to work already? The Watchtower is starting to feel pretty empty with just the two of us, I want to finish the repairs so the rest of the League can come back up. I miss being able to mock the Avengers for not having as cool of an HQ as us."

The Dark Knight ignored the scarlet speedster and pulled out his League Communicator.

"Batman to Superman, have you and Diana been able to dig up any information on what happened in your fortress?" He waited for several seconds before the Man of Steel's sheepish voice sounded back to him.

"Umm, well we looked around for a little bit, but then we got kind of… distracted." Flash wolf-whistled, Batman ignored him.

"I know that you and Diana are enjoying being a new couple, but do you think you could not fool around while working. We don't want to be caught off guard by some threat.

"Oh come on Bruce, we have more than 80% of all of our bad guys locked up, and the rest are on the run. Plus after the last five failed invasion attempts on the Earth, it seems that our planet has built up a bit of a reputation. I'd bet money that nobody is going to be bothering us for a good while."

"You're tempting the gods talking like that Clark. We should never let our guard down, the second we do is when we fail and the Earth falls."

"Yeah… so how is everything going up there?" Are the repairs and updates almost complete?"

Flash snorted, "What, did you and Princess run out of beds to shatter down there and want to try the ones up here now?"

"Ha ha, I'm so amused. Do you need any help up there or not?"

"We're almost finished, we'll contact you when – wait, hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"Something just appeared on the long range scanners. Small incoming object, human sized. Current trajectory will impact the southern tip of Africa in about an hour."

"Do you need me to do anything about it?"

"Negative, we'll monitor the objects progress, and if I think it could be a problem I'll take it down with the Watchtowers weapons system."

"Hey uh, Bats?" said Flash, "Is it just me or is that thing moving faster?" Batman turned back to the screen immediately, making new calculations based on the computers streams of data.

"Object's speed is increasing exponentially, time of arrival now estimated at under a minute. I'm warming up the weapons and the shields. Clark, you might want to get up here."

"I'll be there in thirty seconds, hang tight." Superman quickly called out to Diana, telling her to prepare for a possible emergency. Then he took off, shooting off into the sky straight towards the Watchtower.

"Clark, the object has accelerated again, and its changed course, it's heading straight for us. Shields are online, and we have escape pods ready should we need them. Head towards the object, see if you ca-"

THOOM!

Superman had caught sight of the object just in time to see a massive pink blast heading straight towards the Watchtower. Before he could even think of trying to block the attack, the beam slammed into the Justice League's space station, completely incinerating it.

The Flash and Batman vanished with the satellite, neither able to avoid the blast. Two of the planet's greatest heroes were gone, destroyed before the battle could even begin.

They were considered to be lucky.

Superman's was frozen in shock, staring in horror at the demise of his friends. He was torn from his stupor, when the object changed direction, slamming into him. The Man of Steel fell like a meteor, blazing a fiery trail straight down towards the surface until he landed with a splash in the middle of the Atlantic. He emerged a few seconds later, unhurt and with murderous rage on his face. The Kryptonian looked upwards, searching the sky for any sign of his foe.

In a flash the figure reappeared, teleporting directly in front of the superhero. His fist closed around the Man of Steel's throat well before he had a chance to react.

"Hello Krpytonian, remember me?" Superman glared at the arrogant, pink face before him, unable to speak.

"I suppose you don't, though to be fair that should be expected. You've only actually met what is now a part of me. My name is Majin Buu. You remember Darkseid? Well, I've recently absorbed him and destroyed his planet. As a side effect of gaining his powers and intellect, I have also been gifted a powerful hatred of …you. Now that I'm up close, I must say I'm disappointed. Earth's greatest defender, taken down in only a few measly hits?"

Superman's eyes glowed red, firing off a massive blast of heat vision. Buu's head was disintegrated, his grip on the Kryptonian's neck releasing as he fell back towards the sea. Superman watched the body fall, any grief over killing the creature overpowered by relief that he had avenged the death of his friends.

Then the body stopped falling.

The headless figure hovered in the air, its torso still directed towards the now confused Man of Steel. Then the body was moving, flying straight at the superhero at blinding speeds. Once it was in range, the fight was on.

The headless Buu unleashed a brutal blitzkrieg of blows, the rain of strikes taxing the Clark's durability to the limit. Superman desperately tried to block and dodge the blows, but was finding himself completely outmatch in terms of speed. Any time he tried to respond with a punch or heat blast of his own, his attacks were completely ignored. Buu let them connect, he knew that there was absolutely nothing the Kryptonian could do to hurt him.

As quickly as it began, the barrage of attacks ended. Buu backed off, leaving Superman gasping for breath with tears and holes covering his once proud costume. The Man of Steel watched with growing horror as the djinn pulled a new head of from its neck. His eyes glinting with malice.

"Not bad" Buu smirked, "not good, but still not bad. But as you can clearly see, you are no match for me."

"I... I'm not Earth's only… its only hero. The others will stop you. They'll come at you together with a combine strength that not even you can stop!"

"I highly doubt that, considering they are all in the process of dying right now."

"WHAT?!"

"Here, I'll show you." Buu reached over and ripped his hand off, he tossed it aside were it grew into a copy of the djinn. The copy cackled and flew off into the distance. Superman tried to follow it, but the original Buu snagged his cape and threw him backwards.

Buu raised his other arm to the sky, drawing Superman's eye to the golden gauntlet. "The Infinity Gauntlet" Superman thought numbly, flashed with power, creating a series of small circular distortions in the air.

"I split myself into pieces just like that while you were pulling yourself out of the water. I've sent my dopplegangersdoppelgangers across the globe, each and every one of them will eliminate this planets hero community. Let's watch, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AVENGERS MANOR

Iron Man let out a last desperate gasp as the pink attacker ripped the arc reactor from his chest. The mangled body of Hyperion lay a short distance away, the hero being the first to fall in the surprise attack. The Scarlet Witch was knocked out and trapped within a transparent pink globe, floating in the air directly over the top half of her twin brother's body. Just beyond them lay Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man. The Kree-human hybrid had forced her mangled body over to her boyfriend's, clutching his dead hand in her own as she slowly bled out in the street.

In one hand Buu held Iron Man's heart, and in the other was the bloody head of the Incredible Hulk. Hulk's eyes were rolled up back, his mouth hanging open in a way that was almost comical.

Tony's vision began to fade as he gazed into the smirking face of Buu. The power drained from his body and the shrapnel began assaulting his heart. He was going to die, there was absolutely no way around it. But maybe, at the very least, he could get in one more hit and do some damage. With a final mental command he triggered the arc reactors self-destruct. The blue device exploded, the shock waves releasing all the power of a nuclear weapon with the space of a ten-block radius, destroying everything within.

But to Tony Stark, the blast didn't matter. He was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters

Wolverine dodged around the bodies of his students, his feral side in complete control. He launched himself onto the smirking, pink skinned bastard who had torn down everything he held dear.

The mutant's adamantium claws sliced through the creature's armor like a hot knife through butter, cutting at the pink flesh within. Buu threw the enraged mutant off with a minute ki blast, while at the same time striking Iceman with a transformation beam. Bobby Drake looked down at his body in horror as it slowly turned to stone, completely unable to stop it. A second later an unconscious Storm and Rogue were launched across the hall, smashing into the statue and shattering it on the ground. X23 leapt over their prone figures in a mad dash at her friend's killer, snarling with an insatiable rage. Her charge was met with a powerful blue beam that completely disintegrated her head, leaving her lifeless body to collapse to the floor.

Buu turned his head at the scream of anguish behind him. Wolverine was making his way to his feet, the hole that had been blown through his chest slowly closing. The look of pure despair drew a chuckle from the djinns mouth.

"Those bones of yours sure are durable aren't they? I wonder how you would fair without that bonus. Care to find out?" The pink beam fired from Buu's head tentacle, striking Logan head on. For a second the mutant stood strong, thinking that the beam had been ineffective. He took a step forward, then another, then his body collapsed into a pile of goo.

"Hmm, turn your bones into jelly and you're helpless. Just as well, I was getting bored of this game. Besides, I have what I came for." A laughing djinn flew from the building, his two prizes in arm.

A second later, a pink blast struck the school, vaporizing it completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hall of Justice

Powergirl and Supergirl were the last ones standing.

Nobody had been prepared for the attack. Most of league were dead before they realized what was happening.

The insane monster had burst in through the wall behind Zatana, and snapped her neck before she could even turn around. A pair of energy blasts incinerated the wings off of Hawkgirl's back, throwing her to the ground screaming in pain, her screams were silenced with a stomp to her chest.

The Martian Manhunter had launched a telepathic assault on the genie, forcing his mind into that of creature's.

What he saw broke him.

The sheer insanity that was Buu, given form by the twisted strength of Darkseid's mental strength was too much for any lone telepath to hope to survive. The Martian had clutched his head, howling with pain as the waves of madness forced their way into his head. Then his mind shattered completely, and the mighty Martian collapsed to the ground, a small trickle of drool leaking from his mouth.

Hal Jordan and John Stewart, two elites of the Green Lantern corps attacked next.

And so they died.

Buu plowed through their energy attacks with ease, and he was able to teleport out of anything they tried to contain him in. He toyed with them for several seconds, allowing them to believe that they could fight back, that they had hope. Then he pointed at Hal and blew up his head. The brain matter hadn't even reached the floor yet when the djinn's fist burst out of John's back. The two men landed next to each other, the green glow fading from their bodies as their rings flew off to find new hosts.

Red Tornado was blown to scrap, Green Arrow into pieces. Dr. Light, Fire, and Ice were turned into light chocolate, a spicy jawbreaker, and a candy cane. The djinn cheerfully munched on them as he blew a hole through Aquaman's chest and reduced Cyborg to ashes.

The genie had intentionally dodged around the two Kryptonian women, wanting to save his two most interesting victims for last. Now though, there was nothing between him and the two women except for a pile of corpses that had once been their friends.

The two Kara's stood side by side, facing off against the djinn. Supergirl's face displayed her rage, her face was contorted up into a snarl and her eyes were squinted up into a harsh glare. Powergirl on the other hand displayed more caution and worry, she was both more powerful and more experience than her counterpart, and she knew that they were at a disadvantage. Still though, she had never been one to back down from a fight, and that hadn't changed.

The older blonde attacked first, puckering her lips and releasing an arctic typhoon at Buu. Buu didn't dodge, instead allowing the ice to coat him and trap him within a miniature iceberg. The genie was frozen for only a moment before a burst of ki shattered it. Supergirl used his momentary distraction to charge in, punching the djinn's head with earth-shattering force. His head flew backwards, neck stretching out as his head splattered against the wall.

His body, however remained perfectly still. With his neck stretched like a rubber band, Buu let out a maniacal laugh as his hand snapped back forwards and crashed into Supergirl's forehead. The young woman had no time to recover as Buu released an Omega Beam at her, sending her sailing straight through the wall and out of the building. She arced up into the sky, curving down to crash against the ground a minute later.

Powergirl tried to make the best use of her counterpart's distraction, burying her fist into Buu's chest, punching through the armor and straight into his gooey center. She allowed herself a slight smile of satisfaction at the grunt the monster emitted before she pulled out her hand. Or rather, before she tried to pull out her hand. To the Kryptonian's shock, the pink goo was pulling back just as much as she was, leaving her hand trapped. She slammed her palm into the creature's armor, trying to use it to get purchase and free herself. Instead the armor morphed itself, turning into the same gooey substance and trapping her second arm. Powergirl started to panic, pulling desperately in an attempt to get loose. She looked up at the genie's face, her attempts becoming more and more frantic as she took in his amusement at the situation.

Slowly, delicately, he raised both of his hands up to the sides of the terrified girls head. The second he made contact, a powerful bolt of magical lighting shot into her head, knocking the super heroine out cold.

The looked around the room, smiling at the glorious carnage he had created. Whistling a jaunty tone, he wandered off to collect his prize.

Everything was going according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jump City

The SHIELD Helicarrier had been stationed over the city, trying to help the Teen Titans locate the dangerous criminal Deathstroke the Terminator. The city had been locked down and the search had been on for two days already when they finally found him.

He was located when an armored pink creature appeared and threw the mercenary's corpse straight through one of the Helicarrier's engines, sending the powerful war machine crashing into the harbor. The Teen Titans rushed to engage the new villain, unaware of the power he possessed and of the worldwide battle raging against this one monster.

Beast Boy and Kid Flash were the first to try and go up against the djinn, transforming himself into a T Rex and snapping down on djinn, only to find his jaws stuck shut by the gooey substance. A piece dropped off and reformed into Buu, who watched in amusement as the dinosaur tried to get his jaws open for a few moments. Smiling, Buu turned the shape shifter into an oversized animal cracker. Bart tried to race in and rescue the changlingchangeling, but the second he touched the cracker the magic spread to him as well, zapping him into a gummy bear.

Buu had just finished devouring them when Superboy and Red Robin showed up. Batman's third protégé launched several explosive disks at the djinn, hoping to force him on the defensive so Kon-El could land a decisive hit. Instead Buu used his powers to reverse their direction, detonating right in the face of the great detective and sending his brains across the ground. Superboy was casually dispatched with an Omega Beam, and then the two most powerful members of the team arrived.

Buu could sense magically energy within Raven long before she made her appearance. She and the Scarlet Witch had the most untapped magical potential out of everyone on this planet. Both had had the potential to disrupt the dark magic that formed Buu.

Fortunately for him, neither knew how to truly control these powers. The djinn teleported out of the way of an incoming bolt of dark magic and flicked a piece of his finger into the demi-demons face. Which grew and covered her face and suffocated her.

Wonder Girl's magic lasso wrapped itself around Buu's neck a moment later. With a mighty yell, Cassandra Sandsmark unleashed the lasso's full might, directing Zeus' lightning into her opponent. Buu weathered the attack like he had everything else since arriving on the planet, unaffected and with a smile on his face. Cassie didn't let herself get discouraged, deciding instead to make use of the other part of her lasso's power, forcing the truth out of people.

"What's your weakness? How can I beat you?" Buu tapped a finger to the side of his face, pondering the question. After several tense moments, as well as some extreme inner debate, he had come up with an answer.

"None that I can think of, and you can't!" The djinn shifted his density, allowing the lasso to drop to the ground. Cassie tried to back up to defend herself, but it was already over. A single strike to the gut later and the Amazon was rendered helpless on the ground.

And another city fell before Majin Buu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanctum Sanctorum

The hideout of Dr. Strange had gradually become the central gathering place for all of Earth's magical defenders over the years. So when the Sorcerer Supreme had detected the djinn's presence on Earth, he sent out a general rallying call to all of the magical beings he could. Unfortunately for him, only a single one of them was able to respond.

When Majin Buu broke through the defenses around the building, he was met by a combine magical blast from Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate. Golden magical light combine with a blazing magically fire to vaporize the djinn and scatter him back out into the street. Both let out a brief sigh in relief at the ease they had managed victory. That feeling was short lived though, as both suddenly found themselves with powerful fists punching straight through their backs.

"Really boys? A good try, but you don't have a fraction of the power necessary to hurt me. That's like trying to destroy the sun with a firecracker. You should know better than that."

With a final, painful pull, Buu ripped out both men's hearts, allowing their bloody bodies to fall down to the floor. Then the genie began to look around the room, taking in the many powerful magical objects around him.

"Oh I'll definitely be coming back here after I finished killing off all of the people with super powers. There are all sorts of goodies stashed around this place. With a laugh, the djinn flew off towards the next location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Legion of Evil HQ

Buu walked in one on of the largest gatherings of supervillains of all time. The huge number of criminals, ranging from street level all the way to god tier, were all there for one purpose. Uniting in an attempt to destroy all of Earth's heroes and take over the world. The djinn had timed his arrival perfectly, walking in mere moments after they all watched in wonder as the Watchtower was destroyed. Dozens of pairs of eyes turned to the alien creature as it stalked through their midst, moving towards the stage at the front of the room. Lex Luthor and the Red Skull backed away from the man, not willing to risk doing anything that could antagonize such a powerful potential ally.

"I've come to this planet today to start my takeover of the entire universe. My intention is to kill every person single person that is of no use to me. Of course I could merely erase everyone's free will, but I enjoy the fear I create far too much for that. That brings me to the reason that I'm here. Each and everyone one of you has a unique set of skills, skills that allow you to go toe to toe with the heroes of this planet. I intend to create a small, specialized force to aide me in my conquering, and eventual destruction of the galaxy. However, I'm afraid that none of you have made the cut. I'll be killing you all now."

The Skull and Luthor were vaporized the instant the final word left his mouth. Amora the Enchantress grabbed onto the Executioner and teleported them both from the room, escaping the realm entirely. Buu didn't much care, no matter how far they fled they wouldn't be able to escape him. For the ones that remained though, the djinn was in the mood for some candy. The exits sealed themselves before any more of the villains had a chance to escape, and then the feast began.

Bizarro, Cheetah, the Crimson Dynamo, and the Abomination were the first struck by the ray, turning them into life size cake statues of themselves. Gorilla Grodd was reduced to a pile of fruit gummies, Titania was transformed to Taffy, and Poison Ivy was left as a set of chocolate covered Strawberries. The remaining villains' numbers were split as some tried to take out Buu before he could kill them and the others attempted to break down the doors. Neither group was successful; in a matter of seconds the largest gathering of supervillains in the history of Earth was left as a meal to a psychotic, childlike god.

As Buu began to feast he was distracted by the sound of mad laughter. He frowned, was one of his clones in here? Looking around he saw that he had somehow missed a one.

The laughter was coming from a man in tattered purple suit, he was laughing and pointing at the pile of the candy. Buu examined him. "Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"Ahahahaha, are you kidding? This is hilarious." The man responded, grinning in delight at the genie. Buu looked into the man's eyes.

Ah. That explained it, the man's eyes echoed a madness to rival his own. Smiling in return, the djinn held out a chocolate bar.

"Want one?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" the man sauntered over and bit into the chocolate. Smearing the candy over his the pale scars on his cheeks.

As one the man and djinn began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Buu and Superman

Superman's face had grown ashen as he watched Earth's entire superhuman community fall in a matter of minutes.

"As you can see Kryptonian, there isn't a single person on this planet with the power to challenge me. I'll eliminate every threat on the planet, and then gather any possible artifact that will enhance my own power. There won't be a single being in existence that will be able to threaten me! You saw how the Asgardians fled, not even the gods themselves can challenge me!"

THOOOOM!

Battle music: Thunderstruck-ACDC

A massive bolt of lightning slammed into Buu, propelling him backwards away from Superman. The Man of Steel looked over towards the source of the blast. Hovering in the air, as though in direct challenge to Buu's statement, was one of Asgard's most powerful warriors.

Thor the Thunderer had come.

"The traitors of Asgard may flee before you villain, but a true god will not. Now you will face the wrath of a true god, and a demigod both!" Buu looked at Superman, the confusion clear on his face.

"Since when does a Kryptonian count as being a demigod?" Superman smiled back, his gaze going beyond the djinn.

"He wasn't talking about me." Buu was about to speak, but stopped when a sword run him through the gut. He managed out an "oh!" right before the Amazon Princess Diana, better known to the world as Wonder Woman, cleaved him in half. Wonder Woman flew over next to Superman, with Thor joining them a second later.

"Superman, go fly to the sun and power up, I expect we shall need it. We'll handle things down here until you get back." Clark looked like he wanted to argue, but a hard glare from his girlfriend was enough to get him rocketing out of the atmosphere. Wonder Woman watched him go, failing to notice the djinn's pieces regenerate and fire off an Omega Beam. Luckily for her, the Thunder God was paying attention.

A swing of his hammer redirected the blast, sending it straight back towards the monsters, vaporizing one of the two. Mjolnir followed a second later, blasting the other Buu backwards in an explosive display of brute force and godly lightning. Buu was able to dodge the crackling hammer as it returned, dodging out of the way just in time to catch Diana's boot with his face.

Buu knocked her leg away and began throwing punches at the Amazon; his attack was cut short though as he once again had to dodge out of the way of the hammer. Thor flew in after at hypersonic speeds, his hammer swinging so quickly he was creating a miniature tornado in the air next to him. Buu was able to deflect the Asgardian's arm, narrowly avoiding the blow. Instead of letting himself be caught off guard though, Thor used Buu's block to build momentum for a mighty backwards swing, blasting the djinn in half. Buu looked down at his torso for a moment, then over towards his legs. With a grin, he sent his lower half charging towards the Asgardian while he went after the Amazon.

While Wonder Woman lacked the physical strength of Superman, but her extreme training made her combat skills outstrip the man of steel many times over. For the first time since he had faced off against the Saiyans back in his home dimension, Buu found that he was able to enjoy a physical fight. Even if he was still limiting himself to the use of only two limbs.

Unlike Wonder Woman, Thor found himself at a disadvantage against the pair of legs. Thor had never been a fighter who relied on his speed, instead focusing on the pure power behind each and every one of his blows. While he was physically capable of handling all of the attacks the legs were dishing out, he wasn't landing any hits of his own.

Thor snarled as another of his swings failed to make contact. He launched himself forwards at the pair of legs that were humiliating him, trying to knock them down into the ocean below. The legs flipped over him, delivering a powerful kick to the head that sent the Thunder God's helmet spinning off into the distance. Thor shrugged off the blow and swung again, still failing to connect anything. The legs got past Thor's guard and nailed him with a kick to the gut. The God doubled over directly into the path of a knee to the face, followed by a kick that landed between the legs. Thor let out a gasp of pain, allowing the legs to land one final axe kick that sent him tumbling into the waters below.

Wonder Woman was slowly losing ground as well. Her skills outstripped even Buu, but the genie was just too fast. She had started strong, but was losing momentum. To make matters worse, Buu seemed to be slowly increasing his speed and power, getting more and more of an advantage as the fight went on. She barely managed to deflect an energy blast with her sword and swung out in retaliation, leaving a slight cut on the djinn's forehead. The cut healed over a second later and Diana found herself doubled over in pain from an unexpected attack from the side. She looked up through watery eyes to see Buu's legs reattach themselves to his torso, laughing as they did so.

"Funny that the demigod proves to be a greater challenge than the full blooded deity. The God of Thunder, taken down with a few well-placed kicks. How pathetic."

Diana managed to regain her bearings before Buu finished talking, though she held off from attacking when she noticed what Buu failed to. A mass of dark clouds was assembling over their heads, a display that could only be the work of one individual.

The water underneath the two warriors exploded upwards as Thor shot forth from the depths of the sea. Mjolnir was alight with power, bending all of the energy from the storm out of the sky and into itself.

"VILLAIN, YOU HAVE SLAIN MANY CLOSE COMRADES TODAY, AND YOU SEEK TO CLAIM EVEN MORE! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU PLAN ON CONQUER MIDGARD FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSES! AND TO THAT, I TELL THEE NAY!"

When Thor did battle on Midgard, he normally held back his lightning, always carefully restraining his power to make sure he didn't accidently destroy the planet he fought so hard to defend. On rare occasions though, he would release his full power, showing the world the true wrath of the Thunder God.

The Godblast

Now though, after discovering dozens his friends had been sent to Valhalla, and after being smacked around almost effortlessly when he had gone to try and avenge them, Thor had reached the limit of his restraint. With a mighty roar, he thrust his hammer towards his foe, firing his most powerful attack towards the djinn. Buu responded with an Omega fueled Kamehameha wave, grinning as the two blasts collided.

The grin disappeared as Thor's blast swallowed his own, relentless pushing past and slamming into him. With an anguished scream, Buu was incinerated, the godly magic destroying every atom of the powerful being.

The two surviving heroes shared a tired, triumphant smile at the defeat of their foe. Wonder Woman drifted over towards her Asgardian ally, slowly allowing the weight of the day's events to sink into her. She hadn't even been nearby when all of her friends had fallen, she hadn't even been aware of just how bad the situation was until Thor came down from Asgard to get her assistance in the coming fight.

With a sigh, Wonder Woman made to sheath her blade and wait with the Thunderer for Superman to return. She paused though when she notice a slight difference in the weight of her blade. She brought the weapon up to her face, carefully examining it for whatever was wrong with it. Right away, Diana caught sight of a chunk of pink slime stuck on the tip of her sword from where she had managed to cut the djinn. With a look of disgust, the Amazon made to wipe off the gunk from her Olympian weapon.

Then the gunk began to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman rarely felt more powerful than when he was directly in front of the sun. Two minutes ago, he had been horribly beaten, now his wounds had been completely healed and his body was filled with more energy than he knew what to do with.

No, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

He turned back towards Earth, using his telescopic vision to see how well his friends were doing. His eyes widened in horror.

With a burst of super speed, the last son of Krypton's world dimmed as he outran even the light of the sun, entering the atmosphere in a ball of fire that sent out a shockwave for miles around. Superman stopped on a dime, coming to a halt exactly a yard away from his target. Buu was hovering just above the ocean's surface, holding Thor and Wonder Woman by the throat. The two were striking wildly at the arms containing them, but neither were able to do enough damage to keep up with Buu's rate of regeneration.

Superman didn't even bother talking, he just attacked. Two quick blasts of heat vision freed both of his allies, and then a supersonic fist blasted the djinn back towards the mainland. Superman quickly gave chase.

The Man of Steel's journey to the sun had boosted his strength to beyond that of Darkseid, beyond that of his allies. As he caught up to Buu, he fired up his heat vision once more, firing nonstop in an attempt to eradicate every single molecule in the djinn's body. At the same time he was also launching a barrage of world-breaking punches. Buu looked to be little more than pink paste by the time he crashed down in a giant crater on a beach in Canada. Superman flew up above the goo pile and let loose the full power of his eyes, shooting off a massive red burst that leveled the entire area, turning the sand to glass.

The Kryptonian used both his telescopic and microscopic vision to scan the beach for any trace that the alien had survived the attack. By the time he had finished checking over the area Thor and Wonder Woman had managed to catch up, both looking worse for wear.

"Very well done, you almost had me with that one." The three heroes had been expecting it, having been tricked before they had figure Buu wouldn't go down that easily.

"I suppose I should really start taking this battle serious, but the inhabitants on this planet are just so far below my full power, I really just can't be bothered. Instead, how about I grant us a change of scenery so that you may view the fruition of my plans?" With a snap of Buu fingers, the entire group found themselves standing in the middle of the streets in down town Metropolis. Standing behind Buu were the rest of his clones, the entire group having finished their mission of eliminating any and all possible forms of resistance from the planet. The Buus walked over to the first, allowing themselves to be reabsorbed back into the original body.

"Now that I am whole again, I believe that you are all familiar with the Anti-Life Equation? I had the recent fortune of acquiring it, and I've been putting it to use. Using the Infinity Gauntlet that I liberated from Thanos, every piece of electronic machinery on this planet projects the equation. All of the lower life forms, the humans, have been successfully lost their free will. Like all species, there will of course be those that are immune to the effects, and it is those who I shall to the pleasure of hunting down and killing for the near future. Then with the aide of my new servants, I shall go out into the Universe, acquiring as much power as I can until I am more powerful than any being in existence. Once I have complete control of one Universe and all of its power, I'll destroy it and escape into the next reality. From there, I will repeat the process, with the eventual goal of destroying all life in every possible reality."

"To aide me, I have taken a page out of Darkseid's book. I have taken my ten personal favorite members of the female superhero community from this planet and brainwashed them into being my own personal version of the Furies! Ladies, would you care to present yourselves?"

They appeared one at a time, emerging from alleyways and jumping down from rooftops. The first to appear were Powergirl and Supergirl, the two Kara's having been fully healed while their minds had been destroyed. Ms. Marvel floated down after them, her body alight with energy. The Scarlet Witch appeared in a flash of red energy besides her fellow Avenger, her face completely devoid of any emotion. She-Hulk stomped out next to them, followed by captured X-Men Rogue and Storm. Finally, Wonder Girl and Raven faded in from the shadows, making a total of nine. The women all stared at their former comrades, looking completely like their old selves with the exception of their glowing red eyes.

Thor stepped forward, slowly twirling his hammer to build up power.

"You claim ten of our fellows now bow to you, but I see only nine. Where is your last warrior, or are you too dim-witted to even count?" Buu smiled at the god, completely unconcerned for the ever-increasing amount of power being displayed towards him.

"I doubt you would know this, but have you ever heard that victims of the Anti-Life Equation are far easier to talk control of after multiple exposures? In fact, just being in close proximity to it should be more than enough to wash away the wills of someone such as this. Wouldn't you agree Diana?"

"Yes my Master, I certainly do."

Thor and Superman whipped around to see the same red glow now within the eyes of the Amazon Princess. Before either men had a chance to react, Wonder Woman step forward, stabbing her sword straight through Thor's armor and into his heart. The Thunder God's eyes bulged outwards at the unexpected strike, staring down at the blade in shock. Blood slowly began running down his front, leaking out from wounded and trickling down his front to pool on the ground. Then with a short, bloody cough, Thor the God of Thunder fell, Mjolnir crackling with the divine fury of its master. As the weapon hit the ground it discharged backwards, striking out the one that killed the Thunderer. Diana had no chance to react, the lightning overcoming her godly armor and frying her alive within it. Her body collapsed next Thor's, both passing into their own Pantheon's version of heaven.

When the smoke cleared, the Man of Steel stood alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

Two men stood side by side by a portal, watching the events of the other Universe as it was subjected to the terror of Majin Buu. One man was dressed in red oriental clothing, his blue hands fretting nervously as he watched the scene with terror. The other, a human looking male clad in an orange gi and blue undershirt was studying the monster, trying to figure out just how powerful it had become.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can't send anyone to help you, and he is far stronger now than he was the last time you face him."

"I don't have any choice, you've been watching him, you know what he will do Supreme Kai. If I don't go after him now before he becomes any stronger, he will eventually wipe out all of existence! At least now I still have a small chance of beating him, especially with the gift I got from Korrin. At the very least, I might be able to weaken him enough that someone else from that dimension can take him down."

"That dimension's Earth has but a single hero left, one who approximately equal to you in power."

"Nearly equal to me? Then, I don't suppose I could…?"

"Right, I see where you are going with this. Here, you can take mine, hopefully they will give you enough of an edge. You understand that this is a one way trip don't you? I can send you through, but I have no way of bringing you back."

"I know, but I don't see any other choice."

"Buu won't make it back to this dimension for centuries, maybe even millennia! You and all of your descendants will be long gone by the time that finally happens!"

"I know that, but it doesn't matter. I feel that this is something I need to do!"

"Alright then, if I can't convince you, all I can do is tell you to take care, and to make sure that that djinn, my own personal failure, doesn't bring about the end!"

"Don't worry, you can count on me! Besides, Death hasn't stopped me yet!"

With that, the man stepped through the portal, willingly walking into the most dangerous battle of his life, one with a higher certainty of failure and death than any of his previous battles before.

The blue skinned man sighed, unsure just what would be the outcome of the coming clash.

"Good luck… Son Goku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonus scene:

New York City

Buu hit the ground; his armor in shambles.

"Hmmph. Is that all you've got?"

Slowly, the dark djinn pushed himself off the ground, struggling to support his weight on his mangled limbs. He turned his face towards his foe. She stood above him, hands on hips. Staring down in distaste. They were surrounded by broken trees and shredded fields, but the stumps and ground were teeming and writhing with a mass of hungering monsters.

The Gauntlet had told him of this foe, whispering with hundreds of voices, filled with awe and fear. It told him of the Destroyer.

Squirrel Girl.

He had challenged her, and he was being beaten down. Nothing he could try was working; his energy blasts, his physical attacks, even his omega beams and sanctions. She dodged them all, twisting and turning to dodge every one of them.

And the squirrels, the wretched squirrels.

They were everywhere. He had kicked, punched, blasted, and transformed them. But they just kept coming. Climbing all over him, swarming him, gnawing at him, and staring at him with their beady little eyes.

They had even ripped his head tentacle off. The little demons had eaten his head tentacle!

"You know, I had a date today, and you are ruined it. I think it's about time we finished this up. " Squirrel girl smirked, cracking her knuckles. She charged at him.

"No! STAY AWAY!" Buu screamed, lurching backwards and raising his hand to block her attack. Her tail whipped forward…

And stopped dead.

Buu had managed to catch her attack. He stared in disbelief, the look shared by his opponent. Then pulled, swinging the demon over his head and slammed her into the ground.

Quickly, the dark djinn forced himself to his feet. Why did the squirrels suddenly seem so insignificant? He built up energy and released it as steam, charbroiling all the rodents still clinging to him. The rest of the hordes recoiled; the chittering mass falling back over the destroyed ground.

Buu staggered towards where he had thrown the Destroyer. As he moved he felt his power begin to return, his head tentacle regenerated, his armor reknitting itself. He stood tall and refreshed as he gazed down at the dazed monster.

He did not know why she had suddenly become so weak, but after the beating he had just taken, he was not about to question it. He considered the unconscious monster. Perhaps he should turn her into one of her furies? She was certainly powerful. But…

Buu glanced at the hordes of squirrels still watching him from the edge of the battlefield. He forcibly resisted the urge to shiver. No, he would not have anything to do with this one.

His eyes widened as he saw the furry demon began to stir. He hastily brought both hands to bare, and launched a dual blast of energy at the figure, blowing her apart. The hordes recoiled, screaming at the loss of their queen; retreating and disappearing into the cracks and crevices that surrounded the area.

Buu watched the crater for a minute longer; making sure that the destroyer was gone. Finally satisfied that she would not be coming back, he launched himself into the sky. As he neared the horizon he glanced back one final time.

He launched one final blast that vaporized the entire park, as well as half the city.

Just to be sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PART 3**

"AAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Superman cried out in pain as She-Hulk stomped on him between the legs again. His arms were pinned beneath his Kryptonian cousins and the combined magical strength of Raven and the Scarlet Witch paralyzed his legs, leaving him helpless and unable to move. Rogue sat by his head; calmly keeping a single finger pressed to his forehead draining any power he could use to struggle free. The rest of the woman had formed a line, taking turns delivering powerful blows, dragging out his death, making a game of it.

Buu watched the spectacle in amusement, glancing up into the darkening skyline. The clouds roiled as Storm brought down another bolt of lightning on the man of steel, bringing forth another cry of pain.. Laughing, the djinn hopped down from the rooftop, landing in the middle of his slaves and smirking at the helpless hero.

"I believe we have enjoyed enough games with our friend here. The planet has fallen, it is time for us to move on to the next inhabited world." Buu raised his arm above his head, the Infinity Gauntlet glowing in a rainbow of dark colors, casting a sinister light over the area.

"Now Kryptonian, this is goodbye." Superman struggled with all of his might, but the Sun couldn't restore his powers fast enough, he couldn't break free.

"Destructo Disc!"

A yellow energy disc flew down from the sky, slicing through Buu's arm just beneath the Gauntlet. A blur of orange flew past Buu, snatching the gauntlet before it could hit the ground. The blur stopped moving, revealing a man in an orange outfit.

The man casually tossed a ball of energy into the gauntlet to clear out any traces of Buu. Then he dropped it and punted it over the horizon. He turned a smirk towards the shocked djinn.

"Hi." He greeted, giving a little wave. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"But you… you can't be here!" the genie whispered. "This isn't your Earth … YOU! CAN"T BE HERE! GOKU!"

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that. I mean sure, I killed you that one time. But you've clearly gotten over it, right?"

"FURIES ATTACK!"

The Kryptonians hung back to restrain their cousin as the rest of the brainwashed heroines attacked. Goku sidestepped a bolt of lightning, retaliating with a Ki blast that knocked Storm out of the sky

Goku followed up by flicking several energy blasts at the furies. He was careful to keep the power low, Buu had already killed so many, and the Saiyan didn't want to add to that number.

Scarlet Witch, still preoccupied with containing Superman, got blasted in between the eyes, but the rest were able to dodge or block it.

She Hulk charged at the Saiyan with an enraged roar, launching a bone-shattering haymaker as soon as she got within range, only to hit air as Goku teleported behind the gamma woman. Her face shifted from rage to confusion as her target disappeared before her eyes, desperately searching around for where he might have gone. Goku slammed his forearm into the back of the woman's neck, getting a sharp gasp from her as she slumped forwards unconscious.

The Titan girls were the next to try, Raven covering Cass's advance with a barrage of dark bolts of energy. Goku's sped around the battlefield, casually dodging the attacks of both heroines with ease.

Goku frowned as the other heroines charged into the fight. Buu could join the fry at anytime. If Goku wanted to avoid hurting these people, he'd have to finish them quickly.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light burst forth from Goku's hands, stunning all of the furies and sending them reeling, clutching at their eyes. The Saiyan delivered a hard punch to the Amazon's gut, doubling her over right into the path of an elbow to the head.

With her eliminated, he turned to face the remaining woman, who were just beginning to regain their vision. Goku sent another barrage of energy at the remaining women, hoping to end the battle. Rouge and Raven were both struck with several blows, knocking them to the ground out of the fight.

The rest hit Miss Marvel.

Goku blinked as Carol took the blasts head on and absorbed them, building up a massive yellow glow around her. He blinked again when she blasted him in the face with his own energy.

The Kree-Hybrid launched forwards at supersonic speeds, throwing several blasts at the Saiyan.. Goku just smirked jumped over them, zooming around to dodge all the shots. Ms. Marvel snarled in anger and switched tactics; taking to the sky and firing down a single massive energy blast that slammed into the saiyan. Miss Marvel smiled.

"KAIO KEN!"

Carol didn't even have time to react before a glowing red fist struck the side of her face, sending her to the ground.

She didn't get up.

The two remaining Furies: the two Kryptonians, looked at one another, then down towards the still struggling Superman. In unison, the two women stomped on his face and then launched themselves towards the orange clad warrior.

The Saiyan held up his hands, intercepting their punches.

And was sent flying.

Goku forcefully righted himself in the air just in time to see Supergirl flying at him. The two aliens collided, trying to force the other into submission.

Then Power Girl hit him from behind.

Goku was shoved forwards, Supergirl grabbed him as he passed and swung him around, sending him rocketing towards the ground.

Two pairs of laser beams followed his plummet, driving him further into the pavement and burning through his outfit.

After a few minutes, Goku felt the beams relent. He slowly pushed himself out of the bubbling pavement, gasping for breath. This wasn't working; he'd underestimated the people who lived on this planet.

He couldn't be taken out before he even fought Buu!

It was time to step it up a notch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Supergirl scanned the crater, trying to sense the enemy of her master. All enemies of Lord Buu had to be crushed; there was no other alternative. Bringing this orange clad warrior back to the dark god would please him.

And If Lord Buu was happy; she was happy.

She looked through the smoke and activated her X-ray vision. She could see the man slowly forcing himself to his feet, still very much alive. Unsurprising of one who had claimed to have defeated her master in the past.

This man: this 'Goku' would suffer for such blasphemy.

Supergirl glanced to her fellow fury and saw the same thoughts echoed on Power Girl's face. It was time to finish this.

As one, they began to gather energy into their eyes, allowing the pressure to build up behind them: the pair leaned forward, and fired, sending a joined ray of destruction towards the crater.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In a wave of golden light, the smoke was blown backwards. The man blasted forth, his hair shining in a brilliant gold and his body bulging with muscles, plowed straight through the laser and slamming a fist into their stomachs.

. This time the kryptonians were sent flying. The blows sending them into the upper atmosphere.

Goku reappeared above them, snagging their capes and spinning around. He hurled them back down.

The pair forced themselves to a stop in midair, righting themselves. Goku reappeared beside them and slammed a kick into Supergirl's chest, launching her across the horizon.

Power Girl tried shooting another laser at him, but he threw a blast of energy straight through it and blasted her backwards.

She tried to hit him with a hurricane breath, he teleported behind her and drop kicked her out of the sky. He landed lightly next to her crater, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Don't tell me you're done already?"

Power Girl snarled, throwing herself off the ground in a bull rush, intending to slam into him with her superior physical strength, he dodged around her and blasted her with a barrage of energy blasts.

The Kryptonian woman endured the energy barrage with little difficulty, using her arms to cover her face and protect her eyes. Goku took advantage of her distraction and slammed a fist into her gut. Power Girl let out a grunt of pain before swinging out with a wild punch.

Goku just tilted his head to the side, smiling as the blow whistled past his head.

He was still smiling when a massive red beam cut through the sky, crashing into his side. The smell of burnt flesh was thick in the air as the Saiyan was blasted off his feet. Her fellow Kryptonian had finally rejoined the fray.

Power Girl gave a nod of thanks to Supergirl for her timely arrival, both stomped forwards, intent on crushing the enemy once and for all.

Goku had returned to normal, his muscles shrunken and the golden gleam fading from his hair. He was looking at them from a crouching position as he popped a small green bean into his mouth.

"You really feel the need to snack right before we kill you?"

"It's a Senzu bean. Want one?" The two Kryptonians eyes glowed red as they prepared to execute the man.

"No. we do not."

"Your loss."

The second the words left the warrior's lips, his wounds disappeared and he stood back up. He smiled at them, flashing a peace sign before performing a teleport, leaving the Kryptonian women to stare at the spot where he had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman struggled to his feet, left completely alone in the ruins of the city he had sworn to protect. The Furies' combined might had overwhelmed him, and they had all but crippled him with their following torture. He was bleeding all over: his body nearly broken.

The Man of Steel looked over at the unconscious heroines around him, the same ones that had been brainwashed by the monster that was working to enslave or kill everything on the planet. His heart grew heavy with pity; their minds would likely never be the same again, even if this "Goku" somehow managed to defeat the djinn. Buu had flown off screaming in rage as the furies had attacked the newcomer; clearly trying to find the gauntlet the newcomer had stolen.

"Hey there."

Superman whipped his head around, nearly falling over to discover Goku standing before him.

Goku shoved a bean into Superman's open mouth.

"Eat this. It will restore all of you energy and heal your wounds. I led those two strong women away, but they should be back here any minute. I don't want to kill them, and that would be a lot easier if I don't have to fight both of them myself.

Superman stared skeptically at the man, not sure if he believed a bean had such power. But it wasn't like he had much to lose; the bean could hardly make him hurt more than he already did. So the Man of Steel mindlessly started chewing.

It was as though he had been dipped in the Sun. A surge of energy spread through his body: healing his wounds and restoring his strength. The last of his wounds healed just as the Furies arrived.

The four fighters stood across from each other, waiting for the other side to make a move. Superman shifted his gaze between the two women, looking for any sign of his family within them. Goku was examining their ki, gauging their power levels against his own, trying to determine how much of a threat they were. trying to figure out how hard he should hit them to make sure they stayed hit.

It was Supergirl who made the first move.

Kara burst forwards with her fist cocked back to strike; intent on punching the orange fool's head clean off.

The Man of Steel met Supergirl before she had covered half the distance, seizing her fist and locking her in place. Kara struggled wildly, trying to throw the older Kryptonian off of her, desperate to get free. Clark activated his X-Ray vision, using it to locate and jab a series of pressure point along the young girl's body. Less than thirty seconds later and the brainwashed fighter fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Power Girl tried to attack Superman, but before she moved a muscle, Goku materialized in front of her, his hair once more shinning with golden light.

"DRAGON FIST!"

A massive golden dragon exploded outwards from the Saiyan's fist as it made contact with the Kryptonian's face, propelling her upwards in a giant wave of energy. Electricity surged through her body as she was lifted up above the city's skyline, before the dragon detonated in an explosion of yellow energy. The Kryptonian fell back towards the ground, her costume in tatters and her energy spent. She was barely aware Goku catching her and gently placing her to the ground as the world faded around her.

The duo looked at each other and grinned. Things were looking up.

"Oh, Bravo!"

The two defenders of Earth looked up to see the djinn hovering above them, the Infinity Gauntlet clutched in his head tentacle. The genie was applauding them, giving a mocking smile.

"I suppose I should have expected this. After all, I know first-hand how strong you are."

"Do you? Personally I think you could do with a reminder."

"You're welcome to try. But I think you'll find that I'm much stronger than when we last met.

"I can tell. Good thing I'm not fighting you alone isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You can sense my power, even working together you cannot hope to defeat me. You shall end up broken and beaten like before, but this time there will be no last minutes wishes or a planet full of people to send you energy to defeat me."

"That's not what I meant." Goku quickly pulled out a pair of earrings from his belt, attaching one to his left ear and tossing the other towards Superman. The Kryptonian caught the earring with a look of confusion on his face.

"Porta earring, put it on your right ear and it'll give us the power to beat him!"

Superman didn't hesitate before attaching the jewelry to his ear. Buu's eyes widened. He recognized those earrings. They had nearly destroyed him in the past.

"NO!"

Buu dashed forwards, trying to stop the process, but a green light emitted from the earrings, pushing him back before he could do anything.

"Oh, yeah. One last thing you should probably know. When these earrings are done fusing us together, chances are we'll be stuck that way forever."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, too late."

Superman's protests were cut off as both men were suddenly pulled off their feet and slammed together, disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Buu tried to attach Infinity Gauntlet back to his arm, hoping to simply wish the new being out of existence before it could emerge. But a beam of light shot outward, blasting the gauntlet out of his hands. The djinn snarled and tried to bring the Anti-Life Equation to bare.

It quickly became apparent that whatever being would emerge from the green light, he would be immune to the mental assault. Not even fully formed, and the being was already thwarting him at every turn. That would not stand.

The green light died away, a single man now standing where two had before. Red and blue boots led up to Superman's blue body suit, though now a reddish-orange gi top covered the under suit for his upper half. The gi sported Superman's iconic S, blue now and missing the shield. The gi flowed down the man's back as a cape, the center of the cape showing the same "Turtle" symbol on it that Goku wore. A mop of shaggy black hair covered the man's head, slightly spiky in the front but staying flat more towards the back. Black eyes stared upwards at the djinn, a confident smile on his face.

"Now let's see… our names really don't combine together that well do they? Go-El? Kakar-El? Clarku? Gokent? Hmmm, how about Kalkarrot? I suppose that could work for now, I'll try and figure out a better one once I win this."

"WIN? You really think that you can defeat me just like that?"

"Well I can keep you from wearing the Gauntlet, I'm immune to the Anti-Life, and my power easily surpasses yours. Goku completely surpassed you after he killed you, and Superman fought on par with Darkseid. Your absorption adds Darkseid's power to your own. But these earrings multiply ours… Come on Buu, I'm sure you can do basic math."

Buu grimaced. Why did these wretched Saiyans always have to be so troublesome? Now he had no choice but to use his backup plan.

The Kryptoni-Saiyan sensed a sudden surge of power behind him. He spun around to see all of the Furies suddenly covered with Buu's pink goo,

Not good.

Kalkarrot fired off a barrage of energy blasts, trying to free the woman from their prisons before they could be absorbed. Six of the beams were successful, but the rest managed to evade the blasts and fly back to Buu's body, covering him in a pink ball of energy as he transformed once more. Kalkarrot quickly scanned the area, identifying Rogue, Storm, Ms. Marvel, Raven, Wonder Girl, and the Scarlet Witch on the ground. That meant that Buu had absorbed… both Kryptonians and She-hulk.

The pink glow faded and the new Buu emerged, smirking at the angry fusion. His muscles had shrunk slightly, taking on a more lean appearance instead of the bulging size from before. The head tentacle had extended once more, though the armor he wore remained the same. Darkseid was still the most powerful being within him, so he was still the most prominent. Now though, the armor was decorated with green streaks, and a small red cape trailed off from his shoulders.

"Damn you Buu, taking more innocents for their power, just like before. I would have thought you would have learned your lesson last time, quantity does not beat quality in this kind of fight."

"The power of two Kryptonians, and perhaps even better: the ability to get stronger the angrier I get. I'm afraid I don't see my disadvantage. For I assure you, you make me very…very… Angry!

Kalkarrot chose not to answer; instead he focused his powers and used his rage to transform into a Super Saiyan.

"Only the first form 'Kalkarrot?' You would do well to not underestimate me, otherwise you might find yourself DEAD!" Buu launched himself downwards at the Krypto-Saiyan, where his nose was promptly introduced to the fusion's fist. Bits of Buu splattered the ground as Kalkarrot slammed a blue energy orb into the genie's chest.

Buu only managed to escape the ball right before it reached space. The djinn looked down, searching to see where his opponent was coming up from, until he heard a voice behind him.

"So… what's stopping me from just taking the Infinity Gauntlet? I could both destroy you and fix the damage you've caused.

"What indeed? Why don't you go try it?"

Kalkarrot scowled, that didn't sound good.

BATTLE MUSIC- LAST MAN STANDING: POP EVIL

"I WON"T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Buu found himself on the defensive, barely able to hold off the attacks of the enraged warrior.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The fused warrior blasted a massive explosive blast, sending the djinn hurtling towards the moon. Just as he managed to reorient himself, Kalkarrot stuck again, punching him downwards.

Buu slammed into the moon, his momentum tunneling through it until he burst through the other side. The Krypto-Saiyan didn't let up, pulverizing the genie into a fine pink paste. The particles floated off before forming into a horde of clones. There is no sound in space, but it was clear that every one of them was laughing.

Kalkarrot dodged and weaved around them in a striking and blasting the clones to pieces. Both were bashing each other around the solar system, fighting with enough strength to shatter planets with ease. The fused warrior flew deeper into space, launching dozens of rocks from the asteroid belt to crash into the army of clones.

The clones countered, firing back hundreds of pink energy spears that blew apart the rocks and flew towards the warrior. Kalkarrot's hands moved at a blur, batting away the attacks and sending them off into every direction into space. Several collided with Mars, completely vaporizing it on impact. Kalkarrot responded with a blast from his eyes, incinerating half of the clones.

The Buu's moved in, trying to pin down their opponent and trap him so he would have no more room to maneuver. With a silent yell, Kalkarrot unleashed a massive wave of ki, blasting all of the monsters backwards. He started spinning, firing off a stream of lasers in every direction, disintegrating even more of the clones. The strategy worked for a while, right up until one of them got close enough to land a blow, sending the fusion hurtling backwards.

The combatants traded off blows all around the solar system, destroying anything that came in their path. Buu blasted Kalkarrot straight through Mercury. The fusion rallied, snatching Venus out of orbit and slamming it into the Genie. Then he got slammed in the face the former moon-base of Thanos.

Omega beams and Kamehameha blasts flew wildly through the void, creating massive explosions every time they collided. Still, no matter how hard they both tried, neither side could get an advantage. Buu's regeneration and clones keeping him in the fight, but was unable to overpower the fusion.

Kalkarrot phased out of the way of several transformation beams and flew backwards, heading down towards Jupiter. Keeping his mouth firmly shut, Earth's last defender flew downwards within the massive gas planet. The Buu's immediately took off after him, using their ki sense to keep track of him after the gases proved to be too thick to see through.

Kalkarrot was in his element, all of Goku's experience in seeing through ki was shining through while all of the Buu's struggled to keep an accurate lock on him. They could only get his general proximity while he could find each and every one of them. The fighter flew through the planet, smashing all of the djnns towards one another, forcing them back into the same body. Lacking the mobility the fusion had, the Buu's founds themselves overwhelmed and outmaneuvered.

With the Buu's cornered, the Krypto-Saiyan burst out of the planet, his hands cupped together and a blue sphere forming within them.

KA!

ME!

HA!

ME!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blue beam shot towards the planet, piercing through the gases and slamming into the monster in the center.

Jupiter ignited into a massive fireball.

In a tremendous, silent explosion, the Buu's were vaporized. Kalkarrot was caught up within the blast, sending him hurtling wildly backwards towards the Earth.

Forcing himself back upright, the battered hero stretched out his ki sense, looking for any trace of the djinn still in the area. Not sensing a trace of his foe, he spread his ability out further, reaching out to every corner of the solar system.

Then he felt it.

Buu's presence, it was still there… he was on Earth!

Kalkarrot was gone in an instant, teleporting to appear right next to the djinn when he arrived. He appeared in the planets upper atmosphere just in time to watch the monster absorb the Infinity Gauntlet into his chest.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun out there? While you were playing with me up there, that little bit of blood you knocked out of my nose formed this wonderful body that you see before you. Remember that gauntlet you blew out of my hand? You probably should have done something about that. My powers are draining the gems, granting me every drop of their limitless power. Can you feel it, Kalkarrot? I'm turning into a god even as we speak. I think this calls for a celebration.

A pink blast flew towards Kalkarrot, forcing the fused warrior to throw up his arms to block.

It didn't make contact.

Instead the blast veered off course, doing a loop around the warrior and hurtling back towards Earth.

"No!"

The fighter flew downwards, desperately trying to catch up to the attack before it hit.

He failed.

The attack made contact, thee detonation pushing outwards in all directions, consuming the planet completely. Kalkarrot was forced to back off, forced to flee as billions of people were incinerated with nobody to save them. The air caught fire, and the blast spread outwards, creating a hauntingly beautiful ball of fire that lit up the galaxy.

When the blast faded, the Earth was nothing but dust.

Both Superman and Goku had known their home planets to be destroyed. Each had made a new home on the planet earth. Now, there was nothing they could do but numbly watch the destruction of their home for a second time. Kalkarrot began to shake, both men's emotions clashing together, building and rebounding upon each other to create a single feeling, a single desire.

Revenge.

The warrior's rage exploded outwards, taking shape in the form of Super Saiyan 3. The warrior attack with everything he had, brutal marital arts, powerful energy attacks, monstrous strength. Now though, Buu had his own counter. The power of the gems flared within him, bringing forth more power than the djinn had ever experience before. The longer the fight went, the more powerful he became, and the harder it was for the Krypto-Saiyan to maintain his attack. Blasting his enemy apart only made more enemies, and the monster was almost completely immune to physical attacks. Buu continued to divide himself, his powers never suffering and his advantage only growing with each clone he had. Kalkarrot decided he needed to even up the odds a bit.

MULTI-FORM!

The hero's body shimmered for a moment before separating out, creating a dozen copies of himself. The Kalkarrots began to teleport around the wreckage of earth, furiously vaporizing Buus by the dozen. But as powerful as they all were, it still wasn't enough. One by one the clones fell, blasted apart or beaten to death. As the clones vanished they took part of the hero's power with them, leaving him weaker and weaker as the battle progressed. The battle raged and raged, but Buu just didn't tire.

Finally Kalkarrots power faded, returning to a single form. The Buus pulled back together, grinning savagely. The newly restored djinn wrapped his hand around the hero's neck, squeezing the life from him, crushing him.

Then he faded just like the other copies had.

Buu's eyes widened as he looked around, searching for where the Krypto-Saiyan had fled. He still hadn't managed to tap into the full power of the gems after absorbing them, he was still unable to bend reality to his will. So he spread his senses out, trying to find the warrior with Ki.

There he was.

Buu turned just in time to see the sun turn blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the center of the Sun, Kalkarrot floated, his body spread out comfortably with his arms aimed straight upwards. As King Kai had told Goku almost a decade ago, the Genki Dama was a technique with no limits, capable of absorbing power from any source, even the Sun. Now though, the fused warrior was using the move for something the God had never even considered before.

He was turning the Sun itself into a Spirit Bomb.

The attack was created for the sole purpose of targeting and eradicating evil, and rarely had any reality seen an evil as dangerous as the one he fought now. The Multiform had pushed him to his limit, but it had created this opening. Buu was so caught up in the battle that he failed to notice when one of his opponents, the original one, vanished.

Superman's connection to the sun was accelerating the creation of the bomb. By the time the last clone had faded, it was nearly ready.

The second it was complete, the next part of the plan was kicked into motion. Goku had defeated Buu with a spirit bomb last time. Buu wasn't going to let it hit him again.

Good thing that wasn't the plan.

Once the bomb was ready, Kalkarrot began to pull on it, absorbing its energy into him.

The time had come to end this

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buu arrived just as the sun began to collapse in on itself, shrinking down and being absorbed into the warrior he knew was there.

No.

NO!

He knew this technique! The move that had killed him! He wouldn't let it happen again.

He wouldn't let it happen again!

He couldn't let it happen again.

Buu compressed every drop of energy he could into a massive sphere, making it bigger and bigger as the sun continued to shrink down, both fighters preparing for one last strike.

The final exchange.

Buu hoisted the massive attack over his head, its size easily dwarfing the Sun that had just been absorbed. In front of him, the sun finally disappeared, vanishing completely within Kalkarrot. As one, the two warriors released their most devastating finishing moves.

EXTINCTION BLAST!

INFINITE NOVA FIST!

Kalkarrot burst forth, his entire alight in the blue purifying energy of the Genki Dama, his fist blazing red with the power of the sun, vibrating fast enough to punch apart atoms.

Buu launched his tremendous energy blast, a collection of power so great that it would be enough to wipe the entire Milky Way Galaxy out of existence.

The hero's fist struck the giant blast, sending forth waves of energy throughout it they could shatter planets. The massive size of the sphere allowed the attack to absorb the waves and continue forward, surrounding Kalkarrot as he tried to move forwards, stalling his forward movement, wrapping around him, suffocating him in an ocean of evil energy.

Buu felt his opponents power drop, felt as he continued to weaken against the massive onslaught of the mighty djinn. Still he pushed, wanting to be completely sure that his opponent was destroyed, unwilling to have victory stolen from him once more.

With one final heave the blast detonated, sending out a shockwave in every direction that would destroy every single piece of matter within a hundred million light years. The power of the blast gave it great speed, it took less than ten seconds for the explosion to reach it's peak and destroy everything. In a flash, the galaxy was lost. But the battle still wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kryptonian physiology makes absolutely no sense. Everything about them screams that they should be some sort of plant. They require no air, no food, nothing but the sun. The sun heals them, makes them strong, enough of it can turn a Kryptonian into a god. They are one of the most powerful species in the galaxy, as long as they are able to enough light they are virtually unbeatable.

Saiyans are the universes most perfect warrior. Defeat and battle damage only makes them stronger, as does rage and loss. They are born with a desire for combat against worthy foes, a desire that burns through their very veins. A saiyan will never give up, never stop fighting no matter how badly they are outmatched. They have no true upper limit, if they are not strong enough to accomplish their task, they simply become stronger.

Separately, both races are the pinnacle of their respective universes, beings so powerful that even the gods themselves think twice before challenging them. Individually, they are the absolute peak of evolutionary success. Together though… they become something else. A warrior who is constantly healing, and becomes stronger as he is wounded.

A warrior with no upper limit, capable of always becoming more and more powerful, bursting through every possible power ceiling with ease. A being that is constantly evolving, becoming stronger, faster, smarter, right up until the point that they are no longer comprehensible by mortals. A being of unstoppable power and potential.

A God of Battle.

The black shockwave of Buu's attack was immediately followed up by another, enormous wave of blue. Bursting out of the darkness in a crackling aura of reds, blues, and gold flew the Kypto-Saiyan, his fist still blazing with the power of the sun.

Kalkarrot's fist buried itself deep into the dark djinn, latching onto the Infinity Gauntlet within him. With a silent howl of pain, Buu was vaporized in the force of a million supernovas, the blast reverberating through his essence, destroying every piece of him in a burst of flame.

Forcing through the djinn's energy, Kalkarrot latched onto the gems. He could feel something else lashing against him.

The Anti-Life Equation.

Buu had created a failsafe. A backup incase anyone tried to use the gauntlet against him. Kalkarrot redoubled his efforts, ignoring the equation that ripped through his body, focusing his energy into one, final, desperate wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earth

As one, every single person on the planet opened their eyes.

Everyone shook with horror as they recalled what had happened.

It was like waking from a nightmare. A nightmare that insists it was real, even if you're not hurt in the end.

The horror that they had experience at the hands of the djinn, the terror as he had taken over their minds, the nothingness that had followed after all of their deaths. The entire Hero community gathered in the Hall of Justice, trying to discover what had happened, who was missing. Couples huddled together, holding onto each other, desperately trying to reassure themselves that things were real, that despite everything they remembered they were still alive. Family members gathered together, relived to find loved ones still with them.

He would deny it to anyone who brought it up, but Wolverine's eyes filled with tears as he was reunited with his adopted "daughters," the family members within the X-Men that he had grown to care for.

Once everyone had gathered, it became obvious that some people were still missing. She-Hulk, Power Girl, Supergirl, and Superman had all failed to return or to check in. Batman was just beginning to organize a search and rescue when a voice suddenly came down from the sky.

"Hello people of Earth! I am King Kai, Lord of the Western Galaxy! You undoubtedly have many questions as to what happened, and I feel that I owe a dear friend of mine enough to try and give you some answers. Your entire planet fell to the evil djinn Buu, every single person on it with the exception of Superman was killed. Superman fused his body together with my friend Son Goku in order to create a warrior that would be able to defeat Buu and save the Universe. They succeeded, but the price was high.

Buu's use of the Infinity Gems very nearly wiped out all of reality, so they decided to fix things. They used the highly damaged and corrupted gems to undo all of the damage that Buu had done and restore everyone to life. Unfortunately, not everyone could be saved. Several people had been absorbed by Buu, and those people became far too corrupted by the Anti-Life to be safely returned. She-Hulk, Power Girl, and Supergirl are all gone now, they cannot come back. When Superman and Goku used the power of the gems, the Equation also infected them, turning them into a mindless drone. Instead, the two used every single drop of their power to eliminate both the gems and the Equation, neither can be used in your plane of existence ever again. Your world is safe, despite the high cost. The Kryptonian race is now officially extinct with the exception of a single clone, there are no more true Kryptonians left in the Universe. I am sorry to have to deliver such bitter news, but I can tell you that they are all here with me now, and they are all happy despite the circumstances. They wish you all the best, and the heroes of the planet to carry on without them. Goodbye, and good luck."

The voice faded, leaving the heroes to look around at one another. Diana Prince fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her friends did their best to comfort her, and as one, Earth's champions grieved their fallen comrades.

Deadpool sat on the coach, staring at the inter-dimensional portal that had shown him all his wish had wrought. A bucket of popcorn was clutched loosely in his hands.

"That… was fucking AWESOME."

"I kind of feel bad though. Aren't those deaths kind of our fault?"

"Who cares? It was awesome."

Deadpool turned to the around to face Shenron. The mighty dragon's head was resting on the coach beside the mercenary, his body stretching out behind him to coil around the cosmos swirling around them.

"I gotta hand it to you Shenny. You really delivered." The dragon turned to face him, regarding him coolly, the nodded.

"Your wish is my command. Now." The dragon reached out with his paw and plucked Deadpool off the coach.

"Get out of my house."

The dragon flicked his claws, sending the mercenary spinning out across the void.


End file.
